Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots
| genre = Action Adventure | modes = | ratings = | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = | requirements = | input = }} Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots is a video game exclusively for the Nintendo DS based on fictional alien robots, Transformers. This version follows the plot of the movie. Gameplay Similar to the first game, you have a custom robot or Create-A-Bot which you can customize during the game. The difference is that while in vehicle scanning, you are only limited to vehicles known as light, which is fast but weak, medium, which is fast and strong, and heavy, which is strong but slow, and the protoform cannot scan another form again once it chooses a vehicle. Instead, the Create-A-Bot can find different weapons, armor and upgrades throughout the game. Synopsis Plot While in a mission in Brazil, a protoform arrives on earth. As Optimus Prime rushes to its aid, they are ambushed by Starscream but Optimus sends the protoform away with Ratchet's guidance. He then scans an earthen vehicle form and destroys some of the Decepticon drones and the Decepticon version of himself from Transformers Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons that were attacking the area. He is then transferred onto the Autobot base and teaches about the mission maps. The player’s first mission is in Eastern Europe, where he's ordered to help scan several NEST data vehicles to prevent the Decepticons from locating the AllSpark shard. He is then transferred to England to destroy several turrets and to scan a bomb located in the area to disarm it, and to destroy several Decepticons attacking the said area as well. Meanwhile, Breakaway and Bumblebee are in the Atlantic Ocean, in an oil rig coast, helping the NEST troops to stop incoming Decepticon forces from destroying the factory. While stopping the Decepticons and destroying some of their forces, Bumblebee had a hard time shutting down the factory, so Breakaway needed to pick him up quickly before it blows up. The player goes to Italy, and is instructed to help the NEST troops eliminate invading Decepticons. After they have successfully intercepted the radar mobile dishes to destroy several Decepticon drones, Ratchet instructs the player to locate Grindor and defeat him, in which the player successfully did. The player then goes to Siberia to rescue several NEST troops taken as hostages by the Decepticon Sideways. He's then transferred to another part of Asia to transfer some supplies into an aircraft before the Decepticons arrive to use it for their plans. After the transferring is complete, the player then helps to destroy several Decepticons in the area. The player is transferred to Japan to help protect Ironhide from several Decepticon drones until he finishes activating several generators need to help fend off incoming Decepticon attacks. The player then protects the generators from the Decepticons attacking them. The player then goes to Shanghai to stop the Decepticons from blowing the place up using several bombs they have planted there. Then the player chases after Sideways and defeats him by throwing the bombs brought by the drones at him. Little did the Autobots know however, is that Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, has been revived in the Laurentian Abyss, where his remains were disposed at, with the use of the shard. The player goes to Mexico to help re-establish communications for backup, by protecting a communication transport from Decepticon attacks. He is then transferred to Canada to assist an Autobot and to help destroy several generators to prevent the whole area from blowing up. He is then instructed to go to the US military base and defend Area 51 from Decepticon attacks. After that he is transferred to New York City, USA to scan energon radiation hot spots for Ratchet to triangulate the source's location. He then locates and defeats Starscream by scanning a machine that redirects the turrets back to him, saving Jetfire. Jetfire thanked the player for saving him and tells him that he's an ancient Seeker, formerly working for the Fallen. He also tells the player about the Primes, how the Fallen became the first Decepticon, and the location of the harvester that collects energon from the sun and the Matrix of Leadership. Then they head back to the base to tell the other Autobots about the information. The Autobots went to Arabia to gather intel for them to know about the information being sent by the Decepticon Soundwave. And for them to gather that information, they must hack through their system by scanning several satellite dishes. They instruct the player to go to South Africa to stop the Decepticons from attacking a NEST base located there, and to protect their newly armored NEST vehicles from the attack. Then the player went to the Sahara to help the NEST troops in defending the base against invading Decepticons. The player then goes to Egypt, where his last mission is to recover the Matrix of Leadership to prevent the Fallen from using it to activate the harvester, and to use the harvester to gather energon and to destroy the sun and the planet. Unfortunately for the player, a Decepticon drone has already stole the Matrix. So now, he is instructed to chase after the drone and retrieve it. Devastator later uncovers the Harvester from within the pyramid. After destroying several Decepticon drones, he then re-activates the Space Bridge to reach Optimus, the Decepticon drone who took the Matrix from him, Megatron, and the Fallen. The Fallen then tells Megatron to activate the harvester. Optimus instructs the player to chase after Megatron and defeat him to retrieve the Matrix of Leadership. After surpassing Scorponok and his sand pit area, and destroying few more Decepticon drones, the player destroys the generators that is creating a force field that blocks the entrance to the ruins and finally reaches Megatron inside a pyramid where the harvester is located. The two battled and the player emerged victorious after scanning a machine, reprogramming the weapons system from the harvester and redirects the attack back to Megatron, killing him in the process. After defeating the Decepticon leader, the player tells Ratchet that he has defeated Megatron and has recovered the Matrix of Leadership. Then Ratchet patches Optimus through the transmission and Optimus congratulates the player. He also tells the player that he has earned his admiration and respect through his bravery, and that he's proud to call him an Autobot. Optimus also states that he has defeated the Fallen with the help from Jetfire, and that their mission on earth is not yet over. Optimus' speech can be heard through the credits. Characters Similar to the first set of Transformers games for the DS, the player gets to create their own character which they play as throughout the campaign. Many of the main Transformers from the movie appear throughout the story to aid the player, and several are available to play as in challenges. *Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots, and the first heard Transformer in the game. He is playable in the tutorial and challenge missions. *Jetfire (voiced by Clive Revill): Unavailable to the player as a character, but is featured in few missions of the game. *Bumblebee (voiced by Mark Ryan): Only playable in challenge missions. *Ratchet (voiced by Robert Foxworth): He is unavailable to the player as a character, although he shares the tutorial with Optimus and gives helpful hints to the player as they progress through the story. *Ironhide (voiced by Jess Harnell): Unavailable to the player as a character. Only featured in some story and challenge missions. *Sideswipe: Only playable in challenge missions. *Breakaway: Playable in one story mission and one challenge mission. *Arcee and the twins, Skids and Mudflap, are mentioned but do not show up in the game, therefore are unavailable to the player. Development As with Transformers: The Game, the DS version of Revenge of the Fallen splits the Autobot and Decepticon campaigns into two different games. The series features 25 missions in total, and features the ability to battle friends via the handheld's Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Developer Vicarious Visions created an ability to customize characters by finding parts to scan throughout the game. In either games, you start by either Optimus Prime (Autobots) or Starscream (Decepticons). You meet the protoform after the tutorial and then the protoform chooses 1 from 3 vehicles classified as light (resembling a Toyota Prius), medium (resembling an Omnibot's vehicle mode) and heavy (SWAT van). Reception Autobots scored 64% at Metacritic. Nintendo Power gave the game a 70%, stating "This may be the first time in video game history that a licensed DS title far exceeds the movie it's based on.""Nintendo Power" (September 2009). p90 IGN scored the games with a 7/10 stating that it "represents Transformers well" References Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Video games based on films Category:Transformers (film) video games Category:Activision games